just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Time
"Go Time" by Jackie Evancho is featured on Just Dance: Serious but Fun. Dancers All four of them are returning dancers, just like in "YMCA" (Just Dance 2014) and "We Got It Going On" (Just Dance: Serious but Fun). 'Girl #1' She originally came from "Mr. Saxobeat" (Just Dance 4), however, she now has a different color palette. *Brown hair, which remains in a high ponytail. *Her dress is now goldfish orange, and has red palm trees. *Her sunglasses are now red, however, they still remain heart-shaped. *Her wedges are now red and orange. *She now has a blue glove. 'Girl #2' She originally came from "Proud Mary" (Just Dance 2). She also has a different color palette. *Her hair is now light brown. *Purple earrings. *Jade green fringe dress. *Purple heels. *Her glove is also purple. 'Girl #3' She originally came from "TiK ToK" (Just Dance 2). Her color palette is also different. *Pinkish-red hair. *The "diamond" make-up on her eye is now gold. *Orange undershirt. *Light pink shirt w/ cuts. *Yellow glove. *Pinkish-red, short-shorts (called daisy dookes). *White-and-orange tights. *Yellow socks. *Pink-and-orange sneakers. 'Girl #4' She originally came from "Barbra Streisand" (Just Dance 3). Her color palette is also different. *Brown hair w/ purple streak. *Her shirt is now pink. *Her tie is now white and orange. *Her vest and shorts are now metallic purple. *Lime green tights. *Pink heeled sandals. *Her glove is red. Background The background is suggested to be the inside of a starship, similar to Love Machine from Just Dance Wii U. Gold Moves There are 10 gold moves for this song. 1st & 2nd: This is the "wave gold move," meaning that it's done one at a time. Each girl pushes the other. This is similar to... *''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' (Just Dance 4) *''Love Machine'' (Just Dance Wii U) 3rd, 6th, & 8th: They point to their left with both hands. 4th, 7th, & 9th: They do a "peace sign" over their eyes. 5th: They use their "electric hands" (similar to P3 in Best Song Ever from Just Dance 2015). 10th: P1, put your hands under your chin (similar to Starships from JD2014); P2, blow a kiss; P3, cross your arms (similar to Let It Go from JD2015 and Lollipop from JD3); P4, do the "thinking" pose (similar to Shake it Off from Just Dance All Overskilled). Trivia *This is the only Jackie Evancho song in the whole series. **This is because Jackie's usually a classical crossover singer, meaning that she'll never appear in the series again. *This song, along with I pio omorfi mera And Bye Bye Bye, now takes over in breaking the record for most gold moves in one dance, holding an overwhelming amount of 10. **Before that were Proud Mary (Just Dance 2) and Ninja Re Bang Bang (Just Dance Wii U), having 9 gold moves each, and Iko Iko and I'm Blue (da ba dee), having 8 gold moves each. Videos File:Jackie Evancho Sings Pop! - Go Time - HD|Music Video Category:Pop songs Category:Familiar Songs Category:Serious Songs Category:Just Dance: Serious but Fun Category:Dance Crews Category:Teens' Requests Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with huge amounts of gold moves Category:Songs that break records Category:Returning Dancers Category:What The Actual Fuck